Picking Up the Pieces
by BrokenAngel16x
Summary: Andy is determined to help Joe through the death of his mother, even if she isn't on the best terms with grief herself. Joe finds himself healing through Andy but falling for Alice. And Cary just wants Andy to see him in a new light.  Alice/Joe, Cary/Oc
1. Endings and Beginnings

**AN: Okay so I just saw Super 8 a few days ago and fell absolutely in love with it! The story line was suspenseful and emotional and the acting was great! The ending kinda left me hanging a lil' bit but I can deal with it. Anyways... after I saw it I was like..." I have to see if there are any stories for this!"... and there wasn't even a category for it so... I was bummed... But now there is one! Yay! I can't wait to see what other authors post and hopefully people will read this... soo... yeah... sorry for ranting kinda. **

**So the story is practically the same as the movie with another character added in. (I just realized all of my stories have Ocs... oh geez...) Lets see how much one person can change things. Enjoy! :)**

**Pairings: Joe/Alice, Joe/Oc Flirty Friendship, Oc/Cary**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry." - Unknown_

* * *

><p>The house was crowded with friends and neighbors trying to comfort them, console them. Deputy Lamb looked grateful for the support but his eyes were empty. He seemed lost without his wife. Joe distanced himself from the gathering, grieving alone. It was obvious that Joe and his dad weren't very close. I could tell it was hard for Joe, with his dad keeping him at arms length, having nobody to hold him and let him cry. I looked out the window and over to the swing set where Joe sat holding his mother's locket, lost in memories.<p>

Obnoxious chatter from my friends next to me brought me out of my observations. Will they ever learn to shut up? I turned and glared. Charles seemed unaffected by the solemn event, eating up a storm, as if the death of his best friend's mother didn't bother him at all. Martin and Preston both looked sick at the idea of eating right now. And Cary... well he was being his usual self, messing with Charles and surprisingly not talking about blowing something up. I sighed. They'll never change.

Funerals bring back bad memories. My gaze drifted toward the window again. Just as I was about to drift off into my thoughts, I noticed they were all looking at me with expectant faces.

"Huh?" I said, oblivious to what they wanted.

"Do you wanna help?" asked Charles with a hopeful expression.

"With what?" I questioned, still clueless.

"With the movie I'm gonna make," he said exasperated.

"Depends, what am I gonna have to do?" I replied.

"Well, I'm still brainstorming on what the movie is gonna be abou-" He was interrupted by a commotion in the living room. We all moved to the door way of the kitchen to get a better look at was going on.

Mr. Dainard was being cuffed and pulled out of the house by a furious Deputy Lamb. I pushed my way through the confused crowd and followed the pair out the front door, not bothering to see if anyone else followed.

Standing in the on the front porch, I could hear Mr. Dainard trying to explain to the Deputy that he had pure intentions and had only come to pay his respects... his explanations were ignored as the Deputy shoved him into the backseat of his cruiser and slammed the door. I have no idea why that would upset him this much. The Deputy looked over at Joe and told him he would be back soon, before turning to me and giving me a nod.

I hopped down from the front steps and over to the swing set where Joe sat watching the ordeal in similar confusion. He turned his gaze from his father's cruiser that was backing out of the driveway to me. After noticing what I was wearing, a ghost of a grin was placed on his lips.

"Nice dress," he said with a small smirk.

"Shut it," I replied irritably tugging at the hem of the abomination I was forced into wearing. I had told my aunt that it didn't matter what I wore to the funeral because nobody would be looking at me or what I was wearing, but she had insisted and I was too busy being worried about Joe to bother arguing with her any more.

"No, really. You should dress up more often. It'll remind everyone that you're actually a girl," he said with a chuckle.

"Harty Har Har," I said sarcastically while plopping down onto the swing next to him and stared at the gray sky. The color seemed fitting for such a sad day.

After a few minutes of silence, I glanced over at Joe, who was once again turning the locket around in his hand. I got up off the swing and stood in front of him. Joe looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

I then leaned down and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He seemed shocked at first but after a moment, he overcame it and hugged me back just as forcefully.

"Just so you know, I'm here if you need me. You know to talk and stuff," I said quietly.

He laid his head on my shoulder and replied, "Thanks Andy."

After a while, we then released each other and I returned back to my spot on the swing beside him. And I was determined to stay by his side for as long as he needed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the first chapter, sorry it's so short... Hope you liked it! Let me know if there were any mistakes! My memory is a little foggy on some parts so sorry if I messed anything up!<strong>

**More is on the way!**

**P.S. My character's name is Andrea but everyone just calls her Andy... so yeah... hope she's not Mary-Sue-ish.**

**(To the readers of my other stories, DO NOT give up on me! I plan to finish all of them in due time... most of them will be revised... but they will be finished! I am determined! Plus some IDEA CONTRIBUTIONS would be GREATLY appreciated!)**


	2. Bonfires and Chocolate

**Yay! I got reviews! Totally made my day! :D **

**Special thanks to: _ailaalive, DreamShifter, .Xx, x-RavenclawGirl-x, xeraphim, XxDeathBitexX, Super8-Lover, **_& _**Pigfarts is on Mars- xoxo _for your reviews, favs, and/or story alerts!**

** Let me know what you think. All/Any ideas are appreciated!**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it." -Tori Amos_

* * *

><p>Over the next 4 months I ended up spending most of my time glued to Joe's side.<p>

At first everybody seemed surprised...'cause...well...I'm not exactly the most affectionate person. But Joe needed someone and it might as well as be me. (And there was the fact that there was no way his dad was gonna step up.) I had been pretty good friends with him to begin with, so spending more time with him and talking to him more could only make our friendship stronger. And it did. I can easily say he's pretty much the best friend I've ever had... and I'd like to think I'm a pretty good friend to him too.

In the beginning, It was if nothing had changed, but I could see Joe was silently hurting. So I took it upon myself to get him to talk about it. He eventually opened up and let me in. We hung out, just us, more than usual, and I found myself spending less and less time with Charles, Martin, Cary, and Preston. The guys seemed slightly put off by me practically ignoring them to hang out with Joe but didn't say anything because of the situation he was in. Charles was especially put off...well, his annoyance was the most obvious... and he was totally being a bitch about me not paying them as much attention as I usually would. So I decided to consult Joe and he told me that Charles might have had a tiny crush on me. I told him that was absurd... but decided to test out the theory anyway and maybe spend some quality time with the rest of my boys.

I did so by having a bonfire. It was starting to warm up outside and the days were growing longer so we wouldn't get cold or be out too late, not that any of us really cared.

It was just going to be a small get-together in my backyard that my brother had agreed to let me have while my aunt and uncle were away for the weekend, some fun and a few laughs would be good for everyone.

So on Friday, I told the guys about the bonfire after school and told them to come to my house just before dark.

Once everyone was there, I got a bunch of logs and put them on a patch of dirt circled by rocks. I brought out some folding chairs for us to sit on. Cary had no problem with starting the fire and soon we were all siting around it roasting marshmallows, eating smores, and laughing up a storm. My brother had gone to a party so we could practically do whatever we wanted.

I was sitting between Cary and Joe. Joe sat next to Charles and Cary sat next to Martin who sat next to Preston. Cary was excitedly telling Martin about his last stunt with fireworks, while Charles was blabbing on about this zombie movie he was gonna start making and about the main character who's a detective. I found out who was doing what, Charles was directing, Cary was playing a zombie, Joe was doing make up and sound, Martin was playing the detective, Preston was playing some other character, and they were all gonna take turns filming. I had yet to find out if I was involved.

"So, Andy, I was wondering if you'd wanna play the detective's wife," Charles said hesitantly. And there it was, I knew he was gonna pull me into this movie stuff somehow.

"Ugh, do I have to? Can't I just do like... the lighting or something?" I whined through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Come on, please?" He asked.

"Ugh...Well, before I say yes to anything,...what would I do I have to do?" I questioned. He seemed to think for a minute before paling slightly.

"Well, you'd have to...act like a wife and stuff... and you know... wear a dress," he said sheepishly while looking away.

"Hell no. I'm not doing it," I replied shaking my head. All the others just laughed at my hate of dresses.

"Awww... fine, You can do the lighting. Now I gotta find somebody else to play the wife," he said frowning.

I laid back in my chair and looked up at the stars that were shining brightly. After I swallowed another marshmallow, I sat up and went to reach for another one before realizing we were out. I sighed and plopped back down.

"Anybody wanna go inside and get more marshmallows?" I asked, too lazy to do it myself. A chorus of "Nahs" and "Nopes" answered me.

"Fine, but I get to eat them all," I joked, getting up.

"Aww, come on Andy," was heard in reply. I looked down at the pouting faces of my idiot friends and couldn't help but let a small grin cross my lips. I then noticed Cary had a smudge of chocolate near his mouth.

"Hey Cary, you got a little..." I said with a chuckle while pointing to the spot on my own face. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but... it was still there. I sighed exasperatedly while the rest of them laughed.

I leaned down and wiped the chocolate off him with my index finger, then licked the chocolate off my finger with a smirk and proceeded to go inside but not before noticing the blush on Cary's face.

After closing the back door, I could faintly hear Charles' loud whisper of, "What the hell was that Cary!".

Hmm... looks like Joe was right... Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Two chapters down, I have no idea how many to go!<strong>

**Sorry their so short... I'm no good with long ones... they always feel too rushed. Let me know if you think I'm going too fast or anything... I don't really know how I would put a pace to this one. **

**Reviews make the world go round! So if you want the world to keep spinning...review! **

**Oh! and if I get... lets say... 5-10 reviews... there will be more Cary/Andy fluff in the next chap! **

**P.S. I could use some ideas for fluffy situations so drop me a review or message with one!**

**xoxo**

**Broken Angel :)**


	3. Smashed and Trashed

**Yay! 10 reviews for the last chapter! *does a happy dance* I'm so grateful for the support I'm getting! You guys ROCK! **

**And like I promised last chapter (for 5-10 reviews), you get Cary/Andy fluff!... AND as an added bonus for being awesome, some Joe/Alice cuteness in the next chapter! Yay! **

**So, if you have any questions or comments, drop me a review or a message. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! (I'm to lazy to list the names... sorry. -.- ) **

**P.S. ****The kids are like 14ish soo...yeah.**

**Well... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second, I crossed your mind." __-Unknown_

* * *

><p>After the bonfire, all of us seemed to forget anything that wasn't a part of the movie (...and Charles had found a new girl to crush on... thank god). But it didn't really matter because the school year was winding down anyway. My aunt and uncle had informed my brother and I that they would be away on a business trip for a good amount of the summer so it meant we would be on our own for a while. And it also meant after they left, my brother, Ben, would be throwing a huge-ass party with all of his gonna-be-seniors-in-highschool buddies... that I would be crashing.<p>

So on the second to last day of school, after continuously trying to convince my friends to go to the party as well, I found myself going solo. Joe told me again and again that this only end badly and that I could get hurt, Charles bitched that we would be too hungover to help with his movie the next day, Martin and Preston thought that high school parties were a bad idea in general, and Cary... well... he seemed like he kinda wanted to go but went along with the guys anyway. But I wouldn't let them bring me down, I wanted my first real party to be memorable and wouldn't let their debby downer attitudes bother me... it just meant that I could reckless without them hovering over me just. Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

After school, I went over to Charles' house with all the guys (who I could tell were slightly irked with me... oh well.) and decided to ask his oldest sister if she also attending the party. Jen, who I had never really talked to much but had heard enough from Charles to know she was a party regular, took me hostage and decided to turn me into a barbie for the occasion.

After a few torturous hours of hair teasing and curling, being forced into tube tops and short-shorts, and painted with make up, she said I was ready.

I was about to dash from the room when she pulled me toward her full length mirror.

"Wow..." I said gaping at my reflection. I looked so different... so... not me. Though I had to say she knew what she was doing. I wasn't wearing much make up, just a little around my eyes and on my cheeks. It looked like I had a permanent blush and the shimmery eyeshadow around my eye's made their green color stand out. My shortish dark hair was in loose waves.

I then glanced lower to what I was wearing and almost screamed. The bottoms could hardly be called shorts they were so tiny. The shirt was a whole other story, a cropped button down that was tied at just above my navel with a few buttons undone at the top to show a little (too much for me) cleavage. Thankfully she had a least let me wear my sneakers instead of the pair of ridiculous high heels she had wanted me to where. I looked like a mini...her.

"So, do you like? I think you could at least pass as a freshman," she said while looking over me once more and nodding her head in approval. "Now, lets go show your friends," she announced pulling me toward the living room where the guys sat talking over the newest scene for the movie. I tried to resist by digging my feet into the floor but she just persisted and dragged me there.

Charles turned around at the sound of us entering and exclaimed, "About time! Can we have her back now?"

All the boys then turned towards us and Jen pulled me into their view. I stood there awkwardly and crossed my arms over my chest while they all stared with their moths open in shock.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Joe said, "Woah, you actually look like... a girl." The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut your traps before you catch flies," I muttered breaking them from their stupor and stared down at my shoes. I glanced back up and caught Cary's eye. He blushed and looked away.

"Now that Andy's back we can go on to the next scene and..." Charles continued on with what they had been discussing before my dramatic entrance. I took a seat on the couch and listened to Charles ramble on. Every few minutes I would catch Cary glancing my way and face would grow hot.

We filmed and fooled around for a few hours or so before it got dark and I told them I was gonna leave. They all gave me hesitant goodbye's or stiff waves. Cary joked, telling me not to get too wasted. I said no promises. Joe told me they would all stop by later to come get me, but I knew that was just an excuse to check up on me. So I gave him the address and told him I would meet him out front at 1am. I was glad he cared... and was a bad liar. So with a final wave, I looked down at the address written on my hand and was off.

* * *

><p>I now know high school parties are everything they're cracked up to be. The party was in full swing when I arrived and the stench of beer and various kinds of alcohol hit me full force when I walked in. Music drowned out most conversation as I pushed my way through the doorway and into the family room. There I saw couples making out and people dancing and made my way into the kitchen nervously looking around for something to drink. I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and swung around only to be face to face with one of my brother's good friends. He grinned and shook his head knowing I shouldn't be here but I gave him a pleading look and he handed me a cup filled with a questionable liquid. I looked at it suspiciously but was thirsty and drank it anyway. It burned as it went down my throat and warmed up my belly. He stuck his hand out and asked me to dance. I smiled and said yes.<p>

A few hours and six more cups of mystery drinks later, I found myself dancing in the middle of the living room rather close to a boy I didn't know. I giggled as he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. He had to be the tenth guy I had danced with... I seemed to be a very popular dance partner at this party. Wow, I'm a lot more friendly when I'm drunk. Nobody even suspected that I wasn't in high school or was Ben's sister thanks to the 'makeover' Jen had given me. I saw her a few times so far... all I can say is I'm pretty sure she lives up to her reputation.

My mind was reeling as the boy, whose name I don't recall, sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap while another handed me yet another drink. I chugged it and made my way back to the dance floor again. The music playing might not have been my favorite but it sure was fun to dance to.

A little while later, I was giggling up a storm and had once again changed dance partners. When the song ended he took my hand and lead me upstairs. He opened various doors until he found an empty room and entered, I stumbled in after him. My mind, hazy from the alcohol, didn't completely understand what was going on and I went along with what he was doing. Only when he pushed me onto a couch and started kissing me did I realize what was going on and panicked.

"No... " I said as I sat up and struggled to pushed him off me. He pressed me back down and tried to kiss me again. I turned my head away.

"Don't...STOP!" I said freeing my hands and hitting him, hard. His head swung to the side from the impact and he fell off the couch. He turned to me with an angered look. Just then the door swung open and someone rushed in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOE POV.<strong>_

After filming was finished for the day, I convinced the rest of the guys to come with me to check up on Andy at the party. It wasn't that hard to find, people were spilling out of the house and music could be heard blocks away.

We waited for Andy on the front lawn for a good fifteen minutes before I started to worry. Charles started complaining so we walked up to the front porch and shuffled through the group standing out there to the door, opened it, and went to search for her.

After searching around some of the first floor and calling for her, Charles said we should split up and look around the rest of the house. He went to the kitchen, Martin went to the backyard, Preston to the front yard, Cary to the upstairs, and I went to search the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>We both turned to see who had entered.<p>

"Cary!" I exclaimed hopping up off the couch and rushing towards him. I tripped and stumbled haphazardly before jumping into his arms.

The boy got up and stormed to the door.

"Tease," he hissed as he shoved passed us. I glared and clutched onto Cary. I turned to give him a drunk, lopsided grin. He laughed while shaking his head.

"Come on... let's go. You're obviously wasted," he said letting me go and taking my hand, starting lead me down the hall towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I protested. He gave me a questioning glance.

"Carry me... please," I whined lifting up my arms and giving him puppy eyes. He sighed and gestured for me to get onto his back. I hopped on and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. He smelled like candy and fireworks. Smokey yet sweet.

I could tell we had gone down the stairs and entered the living room because the beat of the music was thumping around in my head. Cary continued to walk around but stopped somewhere, then began walking again.

I could hear familiar voices as the music and muffled chatter seemed to fade. I opened my eyes to see the dark night sky and a street full of houses in front of us. I closed my eyes again feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous.

"Where... are we... going?" I asked disoriented. I could hear them laugh from around me.

"You're right man, she totally trashed," Charles said with a chuckle.

I snuggled into Cary's shoulder and dozed off sometime during the walk back to Charles' house.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahaha. Well there's chapter 3!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! It took forever to right... I dunno why...anyways... ****Tell me what you think...if things were too rushed or... if Andy's a bore... or a whore.**

**Just let me know!**


	4. S&T Redo & AN

**- ATTENTION! PRETTY PLEASE READ OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TOTALLY CONFUSED! ...seriously. -**

**Oh, well hello there! Long time no... write...er... sorry bout that! I know, I know, your probably thinking **_It's about damn time! _ _:[_ **and yes, yes it is about damn time! well... sorta. **

**I have some really good news, some really bad news, and some it-doesn't-really-matter-if-you-think-about-it news.**

**_Good News:_ I will be posting chapter 4 either later today or early tomorrow! And I will try and post a few more chapters this week! **_~Yay~_

**_Bad News:_ School is gonna be starting up again soon so... I won't be updating as much. **_~Awww~_ **Gotta keep up on muh studies! Hah...yeah... right.**_ ~Ahh! I can't believe I said the "S" word! Please dont hit me! Eeek! O.o ~_

****_It-doesn't-really-matter-if-you-think-about-it News:_ Something about the last chapter didn't sit right with me so I went back and edited it a bit and posted it below this author's note. There's kind of a difference between the two versions, the endings are pretty much the same, and if you're okay with seeing Andy as slightly slutty then you don't have to read it. But I did add a cute Cary/Andy moment so... if you want some cuteness then check it out! ****_~Tehehe... bribery, gets 'um every time!~_

_**P.S.**_

**Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You have no idea how much you and your support means to me! Really, if I could, I would totally like send you candy and super 8 plushies... hmm, I wonder if they have those... ok that was creepy... sorry. But since I can't send you objects, I shall give you cyber hugs and kisses! **

**xoxoxoxo!**

_**P.P.S.**_

**I'm trying to find someone (like a pic of a person) who looks like Andy, like, if she was a real character in Super 8, who would be the person that plays her. Ya' know? **

**If you have any suggestions or comments drop me a review or message! I adore your feedback! **

**-K**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second, I crossed your mind." __-Unknown_

* * *

><p>After the bonfire, all of us seemed to forget anything that wasn't a part of the movie. But it didn't really matter because the school year was winding down anyway. My aunt and uncle had informed my brother and I that they would be away on a business trip for a good amount of the summer so it meant we would be on our own for a while. And it also meant after they left, my brother, Ben, would be throwing a huge-ass party with all of his gonna-be-seniors-in-highschool buddies... that I would be...investigating.<p>

So on Thursday, the high school's last day, there was only one day left for us . And after continuously trying to convince my friends to go to the party as well, I found myself flying solo. Joe told me again and again that it would only end badly or that I could get hurt, Charles bitched that we would be too hungover to help with his movie the next day, Martin and Preston thought that high school parties were a bad idea in general, and Cary... well... he seemed interested in going but went along with the majority anyway, a typical guy. But I wouldn't let them bring me down, I wanted to see what the big deal about high school parties was and planned on having a memorable time while there. I wouldn't let their debby downer attitudes bother me... it just meant that I could be brash without them hovering over me. Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

After school, I went over to Charles' house with all the guys (who I could tell were slightly irked with me... but oh well.) and found out his oldest sister was also attending the party. Jen, who I had never really talked to much, but had heard enough from Charles to know she was a party regular, took me hostage and decided to turn me into her barbie for the occasion.

After a torturous hour of hair teasing and curling, being forced into tube tops and short-shorts, and painted with make up, she said I was done.

I was about to dash from the room when she pulled me toward her full length mirror.

"Oh, wow..." I said gaping at my reflection. I looked so different... so... not me. Though I had to say she knew what she was doing. I wasn't wearing much make up, just a some around my eyes and on my lips. It looked like my lips were covered in a glossy paint or plastic and the shimmery eyeshadow around my eye's made their green color stand out. My long dark hair was in loose curls.

I then glanced lower to what I was wearing and almost screamed. The bottoms could hardly be called shorts they were so tiny. The shirt was a whole other story, a button down that was tied at just above my navel with a few buttons undone at the top to show a little (too much for my taste) cleavage. Thankfully, she had at least let me wear my sneakers instead of the pair of ridiculous high heels she had originally wanted me to put on. I looked like a mini...her.

"So, do you like? I think you could pass as part of my crowd," she said while looking over me once more and nodding her head in approval. "Now, lets go show you off to your friends," she announced with a cheshire grin, pulling me toward the living room where the guys sat talking over the newest scene for the movie. I tried to resist by digging my feet into the floor but she just persisted and dragged me there.

Charles turned around at the sound of us entering and exclaimed, "About time! Can we have her back now?"

All the boys then turned towards us and Jen pulled me into their view. I stood there awkwardly and crossed my arms over my chest while they all stared with their moths open in shock.

After a few moments of awkward and shocked silence, Cary said, "Woah, you actually look like... a girl." The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut your traps before you catch flies," I muttered breaking them from their stupor and glared down at my shoes. I glanced back up and caught Cary's eye. He flushed and looked away.

"Now that Andy's back, we can go on to the next scene and..." Charles continued on with what they had been discussing before my dramatic entrance. I took a seat on the couch and listened to Charles ramble on. Every few minutes I would catch Cary glancing my way and face would grow hot.

"That's it! I'm not wear this!" I exclaimed, hopping up off the couch and running to the bathroom. I untied my shirt and started buttoning up the undone buttons and a button at the top. I was about to start taking off the make up when I heard a knock on the door and Cary hesitantly walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperatedly as I looked around for a towel or washcloth.

"Making myself** not** look like a hooker," I replied grabbing a hand towel.

"You don't look like a hooker! ...You-you look...pretty. Well, I-I mean you look pretty all the time, but- it-it's just- ugh," he sputtered bashfully.

I felt myself flush and looked away trying to hide my smile. I let out a giggle and turned back to a red Cary.

"Thats... sweet. I think," I said and let out another giggle.

"Come on... let's go" he said with a sigh, his blush fading.

We filmed and fooled around for a few hours or so before it got dark and I told them I was gonna leave. They all gave me hesitant goodbye's or stiff waves. Cary joked, telling me not to get too wasted. I laughed and replied with 'no promises.' Joe told me they would all stop by later to walk me home, but I knew that was just an excuse to check up on me. So I gave him the address and told him I would meet him out front at 1am. I was glad he cared... and was a bad liar. So with a final wave, I looked down at the address written on my hand and was off.

* * *

><p>I now know high school parties are everything they're cracked up to be. The party was in full swing when I arrived and the stench of beer and various kinds of alcohol hit me full force when I walked in. Music drowned out most conversation as I pushed my way through the doorway and into the family room. There I saw couples making out and people dancing and made my way into the kitchen nervously looking around for something to drink. I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and swung around only to be face to face with one of my brother's good friends. He grinned and shook his head knowing I shouldn't be here but I gave him a pleading look and he handed me a cup filled with a questionable liquid. I looked at it suspiciously but was thirsty and drank it anyway. It burned as it went down my throat and warmed up my belly. He stuck his hand out and asked me to dance. I smiled and said yes.<p>

A few hours and a few more cups of mystery drinks later, I found myself dancing in the middle of the living room rather close to people I didn't know. I giggled as the music thumped in my ears. A boy came up and tried to groove with me but, even in my drunken state, he seemed too close so I danced my way to the other side of the crowd. He had to be the tenth guy that had attempted to dance with me... I seemed to be a very popular dance partner at this party. Nobody even suspected that I wasn't in high school or was Ben's sister thanks to the 'makeover' Jen had given me. I saw her a few times so far... all I can say is I'm pretty sure she lives up to her reputation.

My mind was reeling as a boy, whose name I don't recall, sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap while another handed me yet another drink. I chugged it and made my way back to the dance floor again. The music playing might not have been my favorite but it sure was fun to dance to.

A little while later, I was giggling up a storm and was once again on the dance floor. My mind, hazy from the alcohol, didn't completely understand what was going on and a boy I had seen earlier was starting to flirt with me. I went along with what he was doing because part of me was amused with his sweet talking. He had started to lead me up stairs when I asked him what he was doing. He said we should go to some place quiet to talk. My impaired reasoning accepted his answer and let him continue on into an empty room. Only when he pushed me onto a couch and started kissing me did I realize what was going on and panicked.

"What... what are you doing?" I sputtered struggling underneath him.

"No... " I said as I sat up and struggled to pushed him off me. He pressed me back down and tried to kiss me again. I turned my head away.

"Don't... STOP!" I said freeing my hands and hitting him across the face, hard. His head swung to the side from the impact and he tumbled off the couch. He turned to me with an angered look. Just then the door swung open and someone rushed in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOE POV.<strong>_

After filming was finished for the day, I convinced the rest of the guys to come with me to check up on Andy at the party. It wasn't that hard to find, people were spilling out of the house and music could be heard blocks away.

We waited for Andy on the front lawn for a good fifteen minutes before I started to worry. Charles started complaining so we walked up to the front porch and shuffled through the group standing out there to the door, opened it, and went to search for her.

After searching around some of the first floor and calling for her, Charles said we should split up and look around the rest of the house. He went to the kitchen, Martin went to the backyard, Preston to the front yard, Cary to the upstairs, and I went to search the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>We both turned to see who had entered.<p>

"Cary!" I exclaimed hopping up off the couch and rushing towards him. I tripped and stumbled haphazardly before jumping into his arms.

The boy got up and stormed to the door.

"Tease," he hissed as he shoved passed us. I glared and clutched onto Cary. I turned to give him a tipsy, lopsided grin. He laughed while shaking his head.

"Come on... let's go. You're obviously wasted," he said letting me go and taking my hand, starting lead me down the hall towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I protested. He gave me a questioning glance.

"Carry me... please?" I whined lifting up my arms and giving him puppy eyes. He sighed and gestured for me to get onto his back. I hopped on and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. He smelled like candy and fireworks. Smokey yet sweet.

I could tell we had gone down the stairs and entered the living room because the beat of the music was thumping around in my head. Cary continued to walk around but stopped somewhere, then began walking again.

I could hear familiar voices as the music and muffled chatter seemed to fade. I opened my eyes to see the dark night sky and a street full of houses in front of us. I closed my eyes again feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous.

"Where... are we... going?" I asked slightly disoriented. I could hear laughter from around me.

"You're right man, she totally trashed," Charles said with a chuckle.

I snuggled into Cary's shoulder and dozed off sometime during the walk back to Charles' house.


End file.
